The Fateful Interruption
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: The last of the Fateful trilogy! Stein has a treat for his two lovers. But what can it be? FOURSOME, LEMON, YAOI. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SExDKxFSxBS


**Angel: Yay! I finally finished it!**

**Yukane: It's about time...**

**Angel: -pouts- meanie. Oh, in case you haven't been to my profile, I should let you know the news. Ni is no longer my editor. In fact, she's kinda no longer my friend. It's a long story and I don't want to explain.**

**Yukane: Yep, so I'm here in her place.**

**Angel: ...I'll miss her....BUT! The story must go on!'**

**Yukane: Untainted-Angel does not own Soul Eater.**

**Begin The Fateful Interruption**

It was a normal day for Death the Kid and his two lovers. They arrived at school a few hours early and met up in the classroom. There, they began to…'experiment'. And what do I mean by experiment? Well, you'll see.

Kid moaned as two different hands slipped up his shirt. Stein, standing behind him, was attached to his neck while Soul kneeled before him, teasing his bellybutton with his tongue and attempting to remove the striped boy's shirt. Kid buried one of his hands in the silky white hair before him while the other tried to help with the removal of his shirt. Stein chuckled from his spot at Death's neck and pulled away to completely remove the shirt.

"Leech…" Kid muttered, feeling the new love bite throb pleasantly on his neck.

"You know you like it." The striped boy wasn't sure which of his lovers spoke, but the comment was immediately followed by a surge of pleasure as Soul stood to envelope one of his nipples in his mouth. A hand, probably belonging to the older leech, crept down Kid's pants, enticing a moan from the boy as the hand massaged his growing need. Feeling outnumbered and under-dressed, Death decided to make Soul join him. He tugged on the other boy's shirt, lifting it above his head when Soul reluctantly released the hard nub. Stein, a smirk ever-present on his face and his hand still down his down his lover's pants, watched as the striped boy took advantage of Soul's moment of absence by molesting the newly exposed skin. As his white haired lover moaned and arched his back slightly, the scientist stealthily withdrew his hand and unbuttoned Kid's pants, letting them fall to pool around his ankles. Without stopping his ministrations to Soul's neck and chest, Death stepped out of the pants and kicked them away.

Soul, faintly aware of what was going on, reached down to rub the growing tent in his striped lover's boxers. Death hissed, his falling back to rest on his screwed lover's shoulder. Stein chuckled and reached around the moaning boy to unbuckle Soul's pants, his hands slipping into his unsuspecting lover's boxers. By this time, Kid's knees were about to give out on him and Soul wasn't far behind. They sank to the floor where the white haired boy's pants had already fallen.

"S-Stein… You're overdressed." Soul panted. Death glanced behind him, his pleasure-hazed eyes rolling.

"He's u-usually the last to undress…" He replied, just as breathless. They both moaned as their lover massaged their aching needs, chuckling.

"If I'm not undressing fast enough for you, then do it yourselves." The scientist told them, his voice husky as he inspected their half naked forms with lust darkened eyes. Soul and Kid grinned at each other before quickly disentangling themselves. They both turned to a mildly surprised and amused Stein, attaching themselves to either side of his neck. He moaned quietly as nimble fingers crept up his shirt, pushing the cloth up and over his head. Two hot mouths re-attached themselves to his neck as a hand- _Kid's_, Stein thought hazily-crept down his chest teasingly to unbuckle his belt. Another hand- _Soul's_-slipped inside his pants and boxers, reaching for-

"AH-HAH!" The sudden cry broke through their pleasure induced high, causing the three lovers to stop their ministrations and turn towards the door. There, oblivious to the scene before him, stood BlackStar, reciting the peeper laws at the top of his lungs.

"Law of the peeper number one, conceal yourself in darkness…quiet your breath…find a path to your target!" The blue haired boy cried. He opened his eyes and blinked, looking around and finally noticing where he was. "Huh? This isn't the bath house…"

Soul and Death collapsed on top of each other as their lover suddenly disappeared from beneath them. They looked at each other, startled, before turning their back to the assassin. Stein stood behind the unsuspecting boy, a smirk on his face and two red marks on the sides of his neck.

"You forgot to conceal your presence…"

BlackStar squeaked and looked behind him, his eyes widening as he took in the scientist's shirtless appearance. The assassin, noticing the love bites, slowly turned back to the room at large, seeing Soul and Kid laying together, almost completely naked. He gulped and looked from them to Stein, then back again. He finally put two and two together.

"You guys- and him- are?!" BlackStar stumbled backwards, almost brushing against the scientist's exposed chest in the process before jerking back forwards and trying to go around the man. Stein, still smirking, noticed a difference in the flustered boy's attitude and found it quite…interesting.

"I won't tell anyone, so let me go! Please?!"

"Well, if you insist." Stein stepped away from the door, his eyes following the assassin's every move. When the door closed behind BlackStar, his eyes returned to his lovers, who were blushing at the interruption. Their blushes intensified as the scientist stalked across the room to rejoin them.

Needless to say, the mood wasn't ruined.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLoinLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

BlackStar roamed around the academy, the scene he had just witnessed re-playing in his head. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran into a wall, hard. Or maybe he did that on purpose…

The blue-haired assassin pushed away from the wall, grumbling, and saw a flicker of movement from the hall behind him. He turned, but no one was there. Grumbling again, BlackStar continued on his way, a light blush staining his cheeks as the scene replayed once again.

"NOO!" He shook his head violently. "Someone as big as me will not be defeated by…by…"

He growled, frustrated, and stalked towards the entrance of the academy, not even noticing the shadow following him.

Outside, Tsubaki waited for the usual dramatic entrance of her partner. She sighed, turning away from the large, symmetrical building. In doing so, she failed to notice BlackStar leaving the building, his hands stuffed into his pockets and a scowl on his face. The blue-haired assassin stopped beside his friend, silent. A few minutes passed.

"Hey…Tsubaki…" The girl let out a startled shriek, jumping up in the air and spinning around to face the boy. He blinked, surprised by her reaction.

"B-B-BlackStar!" The dark-haired assassin stuttered. "A-are you feeling okay? Did something happen?" She glanced upwards. "Is the apocalypse coming?"

"What are you talking about?" BlackStar asked, truly confused.

"Uh, never mind." Tsubaki smiled, an eyebrow twitching. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well…I just saw So- I mean, people, doing…'_it_'."

"It? Oh, you mean '_it_'." Tsubaki shook her head. "What about it?"

"Well…I…Think I liked it…" He replied. "But, they were…guys…"

"That's simple." The girl shook her head slightly, smiling. "It just means your gay. Or bi."

She turned around to look at her partner just in time to see a flash of light reflecting off of what looked like a pair of glasses, then the light disappeared. As did BlackStar.

"Um…" Tsubaki blinked and looked around cautiously, in case this was one of the boy's odd jokes. No one was around. "That was weird."

-----Stein's POV-----

The sex fiend- er, the scientist left the classroom, his lovers happily sated. They were exhausted, laying together in their afterglow. Stein smirked evilly as he closed the door quietly, making sure it was locked from the inside so no one could walk in on them like that. It was a sight for his eyes only. Well, and perhaps for one other…

Stein was a man on a mission. The operation: Capture And Restrain Target. He stalked down the hall, searching for the familiar presence of his prey. After a few minutes, he found it and hid behind a corner, watching as his prey turned it's head in his direction before turning and continuing on it's way. The scientist smirked and followed, laughing silently as the prey grumbled to itself.

He followed the target to the front of the academy, where a girl awaited it. Stein snuck up on the two in time to hear his prey's last words.

"I…think I liked it…But, they were…guys…"

At that moment, Stein's suspicions were confirmed and he grabbed hi prey, covering it's mouth with a hand as he stealthily ran away. A muffled yell came from his captive as it realized what had happened. Stein simply smiled and continued on his way to his lair.

-----BlackStar's POV-----

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_' BlackStar panicked, trying to get away from his captor. All he received for his efforts was a chuckle. Frustrated, the blue-haired boy managed to turn his head slightly to look at the person holding him.

'_OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!!_' He redoubled his efforts. '_I'M TO GREAT TO BE DISECTED!_'

But even as he struggled, they arrived at Stein's lair. The scientist opened the door and quickly walked into a dark room. BlackStar, now hyperventilating in his panic, was laid on a soft surface. He tried to escape, but Stein managed to get a cuff on one of his wrists. His other arm was soon restrained, as was both his legs.

BlackStar struggled to get free as a door closed nearby, signaling Stein's exit. '_At least he makes sure his subjects are comfortable._' The boy thought wildly as he bounced on the mattress beneath him.

-----Normal POV-----

Back outside with Stein, his smirk could not get any more devilish. '_Target acquired._' He went to a random cage in the room and gave the occupant a letter to send to his lovers. The altered dodo bird glared at him and waddled off.

Twenty minutes later, a knock on his door signaled the arrival of Soul and Death. Stein opened the door and was suddenly glomped by his striped lover. Soul entered the house behind him, grinning.

"You picked up _another_ one?" Kid asked the scientist.

"This is the last one, I promise."

"What are we, strays?" Soul asked, pretending to be insulted.

"You're _my_ strays." Stein replied fiercely, grabbing the white-haired boy and holding them both close.

"Yes, yes." Death sighed, having been a witness to this argument several times already. If he didn't stop it now, it would turn into hot, passionate sex. Which isn't a bad thing, but Stein wanted to see them about something. "You said you had a treat for us."

Stein's smirk came back full force as he released his lovers. "Soul's treat is through that door over there." He nodded towards the door his target lay behind. "And Kid's will come later."

Both boys regarded their older lover suspiciously. Then, cautiously, Soul walked to the afore mentioned door. He put his hand on the knob hesitantly and turn it when Stein chuckled.

"Careful, it might bite." Soul shot him a dirty look and opened the door. The lights flickered on as the white-haired boy stepped. He looked around and froze at the sight that met his eyes.

"Soul? What is it?" Kid stepped behind his lover and peeked over his shoulder. BlackStar, tied to the bed inside the room, blinked against the sudden bright light. Soul and Death glanced at each other and slowly began to grin.

BlackStar, his eyes finally adjusted to the light, looked up to see his two friend's stalking towards him, their grins rivaling Stein's.

"Soul! Kid! You've come to save me!" The blue-haired assassin exclaimed, oblivious to the looks they were giving him. His expression turned from happy to horrified, however, as Stein entered the room behind the two boys and grabbed Death, holding the striped boy close to his chest.

"Now, now, Kid. It's Soul's turn this time." The scientist purred, his hands sliding teasingly over his lover's chest, making him shiver.

"You…You've changed them into dissecting crazed freaks!" BlackStar cried. He began to struggle once again as Soul kneeled on the bed next to him, grinning like a maniac. "NOOO!! What happened to my friends?!"

Soul chuckled and reached out, trailing his fingers teasingly over the captive boy's stomach as if tracing a line to cut. Said boy whimpered, trying to shirt his body out of reach as an unexpected shiver ran down his spine from the touch. His reaction made Soul's grin widen and he slid his hand under BlackStar's shirt to trace the same line over the taut muscles. Hearing a chuckle from behind him, he turned and saw Stein attached to Kid's neck, making the striped boy's eyes close in pleasure. With a wink to his lovers, the white-haired boy turned back to his 'treat'.

BlackStar's cheeks were flushed and he kept squirming, trying to dislodge the roaming fingers on his stomach. Soul dipped his hands lower to brush against the waistband of the captive boy's pants. At that, BlackStar's breath hitched.

Without warning, the white-haired boy moved so he was straddling BlackStar's hips. He grinned devilishly and pushed the assassin's shirt up so it was hanging off the chains holding the boy down. Soul then shifted so he could slowly lick a trail from BlackStar's abdomen to his neck.

"H-hey! S-stop that!" BlackStar exclaimed, his face burning. Soul continued to lick and nip at the captive's neck until he left a mark before pulling back until their noses were inches apart.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it." Soul purred.

"WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!"

The white-haired boy slowly started grinning as he slowly closed the space between them and giving the other's nose a small lick. "This."

Soul rocked their hips together, making the captive boy let out a startled moan. Satisfied that his point had been made, he returned to working on BlackStar's neck while his hands tweaked and massaged the boy's nipples. He vaguely heard Death and Stein talking from somewhere behind them.

"He's been learning too much from you." Kid accused as he was stripped of his shirt.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Stein replied, smirking as he licked at his lover's temple.

Meanwhile, BlackStar was losing the will to fight. The pleasure Soul was giving him felt too good to resist. His struggles to get free lessened and he began to respond to the white-haired boy's caresses. Soul noticed the change and took full advantage of it. He began to rock their hips together while he removed his shirt. BlackStar cried out at the sudden friction to his growing arousal. Soul eagerly unbuttoned the blue-haired assassin's pants and moved so he could slide them down to his ankles. He reached for the boy's tented boxers and slowly pulled those down too, exposing the raging hard-on for the world to see (Well, at least for him and his lovers to see….) before sitting down on the naked thighs, eyeing his 'treat'.

BlackStar blushed brightly as he was exposed to his friend. Soul grinned and leaned over so his face was hovering over the captive boy's. The assassin thought he was about to be kissed, but Soul just hovered there, grinning. BlackStar scowled.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Maybe."

They stared at each other for a few moments, listening to Death moan as Stein stripped and molested him. Then the bound boy growled and arched forward, pressing his lips to his tormentor's. Soul grinned even wider into their kiss and reached down to stroke BlackStar's manhood. When the assassin gasped, he slipped his tongue into his mouth and engaged the other's tongue in a battle.

Their make-out session lasted until the bed dipped slightly on either side of the two boys. Soul broke the kiss and grinned at his other two lovers. They had both stripped and were already aroused. He noticed that Death looked quite ravished as the other leaned forward to capture his mouth in a kiss while Stein occupied BlackStar's. The striped boy pulled Soul towards him and unzipped his pants, the sole remaining clothing between the four of them. Soul moaned as the pants were pulled down as far as they would go in their position and his cock was stroked teasingly.

A sudden click startled them and they looked at Stein, who had just unchained BlackStar's hands. The blue-haired assassin sat up and reached for Soul, who pushed him back down and kissed him passionately. Stein chuckled and began to stroke the chained boy's erection.

"I think he's ready." The scientist commented over BlackStar's mewls. Soul drew back from his kiss slowly, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He grinned at the flushed and panting boy below him before helping him sit up. The white-haired boy settled behind him and stuck three of his fingers into his own mouth to lubricate them. Kid moved to position his head over BlackStar's arousal, but was stopped by Stein.

"I haven't given you your treat yet." He purred, giving Death a sweet kiss before moving into the position the striped boy had been about to go in. "And that is me."

"Eh?" Kid just blinked at the ass presented him, though his cock twitched in anticipation. Soul snorted at his reaction as he slid a finger down to prepare a moaning BlackStar. As he pushed the first finger in, Stein licked the assassin's leaking member, his hands fondling the hard organ. The blue haired boy moaned and arched his back slightly, his face a medley of discomfort and pleasure. As the scientist helped distract their fourth lover, he pushed his hips back, rubbing against Kid, who seemed frozen in aroused surprise. Death took a deep breath to steady his raging hormones and circled a finger around his lover's puckered entrance. Another impatient twitch of Stein's hips had him burying the digit in the tight, warm heat.

Soul and Kid worked in sync to prepare their lovers. When one carefully pushed in a second finger, the other did as well. Stein continued to distract a moaning BlackStar, who was constantly fidgeting and unknowingly creating friction against Soul's neglected erection. The blue-haired assassin cried out at every thrust of the fingers buried within him, wanting to cum, but being denied.

"H-hurry up, damn it!"

Soul simply hummed in reply and added the last finger, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as his member was pressed against once again as BlackStar jerked backwards, surprised. Stein chuckled at his reaction, pulling the boy forward to kiss him, wincing slightly as Death added his last finger.

"Come one!" BlackStar whined once the kiss was broken. He sounded out of breath and desperate. "Just do it already!"

"Someone's eager all of a sudden." Death commented, scissoring his fingers.

"Shall we humor him?" Stein asked, breathless from the kiss and the pleasure.

"Please." Soul gasped. BlackStar was wriggling, causing the most delicious friction on his erection that he was afraid would make him come, soon. Taking his lovers' chuckles as an affirmative, the white-haired boy removed his fingers and he accidentally the whole blueberry pie.

"NUUUU!" Stein exclaimed. "The pie!"

**The End**

**Angel: Well, there you have it! The last of the-**

**Yukane: Um, Angel?**

**Angel: What?**

**Yukane: That's the wrong ending…**

**Angel: No it's not! -looks- Oh….Uh, I did that on purpose…**

**Yukane: Uh-huh.**

**Angel: No, really, I did! I wanted to see if you were paying attention!**

**Yukane: …**

**Angel: Oh, alright! Here's the real ending….Spoilsport…**

-and he scooted forward to position himself. The assassin felt the other's hard member press against his stretched opening and blushed suddenly.

"_Now_ you blush?" Death muttered as he leaned forward, nipping at the back of Stein's neck as he pressed the head of his throbbing arousal against his entrance. BlackStar glared at him.

"Shut up, striped ba-AAH!" The blue-haired boy cried as Soul slowly entered him. Stein, watching the emotions flit across both Soul and BlackStar's faces, chuckled and thrust back lightly. The striped boy took the hint and pushed in until the head passed the tight ring of muscle. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He stayed still as Soul did, but soon found that wasn't such a good idea. His screwed lover growled sharply and thrust back, effectively impaling himself on the now moaning boy. Stein's growl turned into a moan of appreciation and he leaned forward to nuzzle at BlackStar's waning erection.

BlackStar, meanwhile, was attempting to adjust to having Soul slowly pressing his entire length into him. Gods, it was too _slow_! The assassin grabbed a handful of Stein's hair as the scientist began to lick at his dick, before turning to give Soul a glare. His white-haired tormentor simply gave him a wide grin. His pace remained slow.

"Sooouuuuul!" BlackStar whined/growled. He heard two breathless chuckles and turned to look at the flushed faces of his other…lovers? Partners-in-lust? Whatever.

"And you complained that _I_ went too slow." Death scolded, slowly pulling out of his lover before pushing back in with a grunt. Stein growled and gave a long lick to the erection before him, giving it a few nips at the tip.

"It's his first time. I don't wanna hurt him." Soul replied breathlessly over his blue-haired lover's moans and whines. He was finally all the way in.

"**HURT ME, DAMN IT!!**"

All eyes focused on the blushing assassin. BlackStar gulped.

"Masochist." They all said with varying degrees of lust. And as one, the dominate boys pulled out of their lovers and began to set a somewhat fast pace. BlackStar cried out, both hands gripping Stein's hair as the scientist engulfed his weeping member. The sounds of moaning, whining (mostly on BlackStar's part), and the slap of sweaty skin against sweaty skin filled the room, egging them on.

As the pace quickened, it became obvious that BlackStar wasn't going to last for long. Stein swallowed around his member, swirling his tongue around the tip and along the vein on the underside of the hard organ, his fingers teasing the drawn up balls in an effort to make the blue-haired assassin cum. BlackStar cried out incoherently, his voice becoming hoarse from all his crying out. Soul pressed his forehead against his lover's neck, also almost at his limit. He continued to thrust, aiming at a spot that had the assassin screaming his name in pleasure. Death's pace was a bit slower, but he and Stein had longer endurance and neither of them had had the same amount of stimulation as their other lovers.

BlackStar finally came after a particularly hard swallow from Stein. He cried out, his inner muscles tightening almost painfully around Soul, who bit down on the other's neck to muffle his own cry of completion. Stein watched them slump back, spent, before thrusting back against Kid's thrusts. The striped boy let out a gasp and unconsciously quickened his pace. The screwed scientist growled in pleasure and continued to thrust back, one hand snaking around his own erection, pumping it in time with the thrusts. Death changed his angle slightly and found his lover's prostrate, finally making him cry out and falter in his steady backwards thrusts. Grinning, the striped boy thrust in even harder, right into that spot. The warmth in his groin spread, almost close to breaking.

Stein growled as he came, giving his dick one more pump before letting his hand drop to keep him from falling forward. Kid gave a few more thrusts before he, too, came. Only then did Stein allow himself to collapse on top of BlackStar's slumbering form. Death rolled to the side with his remaining energy and snuggled up next to Soul, who was regarding their older lover with amused suspicion.

"This _is_ the last one, right?" The white-haired boy asked. Stein smiled up at him before leaning forward to mark their blue-haired lover's neck.

"Yes." Came the reply after a moment. "I think this is the last stray."

Death rolled his eyes before closing them. If his lovers wanted to continue _that_ little argument, he was going to pretend to be asleep. They could have all the sex they wanted. _He_ wanted sleep.

**The Real Ending**

**Angel: IT'S OVER!!! NUUUUUUU-**

**Yukane: It's not the end of the world...**

**Angel: True! It's not! I already have an idea for a side story! Oh, and sorry if parts of this seemed more like SoulxBlackStar than KidxStein. This is my first foursome....**

**Yukane: Please be kind to her. Let her know if it was bad, good, confusing, and so on.**

**Angel: I don't know if I'll be writing a foursome again. It was kinda hard to do...**

**Yukane: Well, she tried. Please read and review.**

**Angel: I hope you liked this one as well as the other two!**


End file.
